


今晚？是李灿欧巴呀

by Dinowife



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinowife/pseuds/Dinowife
Summary: 是克里斯马的李灿欧巴
Relationships: 李灿/你





	今晚？是李灿欧巴呀

**Author's Note:**

> 是克里斯马的李灿欧巴

“今晚…要做吗？”李灿微微弯腰，下巴搭在你的肩膀上，歪着头在你耳边说。刚刚结束演唱会的他妆还没卸，打了定型水的头发随着话语轻轻的拂过你的脖子，有点痒。

你缩了缩脖子，把脸转过来亲亲的在李灿脸上啄了一下：“你才结束行程，不累吗？”

李灿听着你没有直接拒绝的话语嘴角一弯笑了起来：“累啊，所以让我充电，好不好？”

你没有说话，伸手搂住了李灿的腰，将他更拉向了你，两个人紧紧抱在一起，害羞的将脸埋在他怀里。

看着你害羞的样子李灿笑出了声，胸腔微微的震动让你气得轻轻打了一下他，李灿安抚的在你背上摸几下，银色的十字架耳钉在暖昏的台灯光下微微闪着光。李灿含住你的耳垂，耳垂传来的湿润感让你脖子浮起一层鸡皮疙瘩，用手推了推他，却被抱得更紧。

舌头顺着耳廓轻轻舔舐着，故意在你的耳边发出色情的吸吮声，手从睡衣下摆深入，揉着你的腰侧，让害羞僵硬的你投入在这一次的情事里。终于李灿放过了你的耳朵，捧着你的脸在你的唇上落下一个吻。

“给我，好吗？”

你看着他黑亮的瞳孔里满满的你，鬼迷心窍的点点头。

突如其来的吻让你措不及防，抱着横竖今晚都要把李灿“吃掉”的想法，你丢掉羞耻推了一把他，他跌坐在沙发上震惊的看着你，你分开腿跪在他身上，抓着他的领带又重新吻上去。

唇齿交融的时候，李灿的手也从一开始的腰侧抚摸转到你胸前的柔软上，覆在你胸上的手轻轻揉弄着你的胸，用粗糙掌心磨蹭你敏感的乳头。

胸上传来的快感让你跪得腿有一点发抖，捧着李灿的脸，生气的咬他的下唇，抬眼看向李灿发现对方眼里只有笑意与宠溺。

一吻终了，你感受着顶着自己下身的硬物，李灿轻轻的蹭着你，滚烫的感觉让你无法忽视。你挑起眉坏笑的看着李灿：

“给我，好吗？”

李灿抓着你的腰一翻身，变成你躺在沙发上而他压在你身上。

直起身子跨坐在你的小腹上，慢慢的把自己的皮带扣子解开，一点点抽出。

下一秒你就发现他用皮带捆住了你的手并且用一只手把你的手压在头顶。

深秋的夜里有一些凉，李灿在你身上四处游走的另一只手摸过的地方仿佛着了火，看着你眼里的水雾，李灿满意的笑了：“你啊，享受就好”

脱下你的宽松的睡衣，意外的发现你居然没有穿内裤，李灿诧异地挑了挑眉，手指搭在你的大腿内侧轻轻滑动着：“没穿内裤？在等我吗，小骚货。”

你听着他变得喑哑的声音，害羞得满脸通红，一直摇着头否认着。你还没开口，就被胸前湿濡的感觉夺去了注意力。李灿舔弄着你的乳头，手也揉弄着你饱满的胸部。

“你的骚奶子硬起来了。”李灿挑逗着你的乳头，抬眼说出了这句没头没脑的话。你抱着他的后脖子，听着他吸吮发出的水声，感受柔韧的舌尖在你的乳头上不断舔舐着。

你不由自主的夹紧了腿，白皙的双腿在暗色的床单上不断摩擦，渴望得到细微的快感。

李灿终于放开了你的乳头，又和你交换了一个吻，在你耳边俯身：“腿打开，让我摸摸你下面好不好？”他的气息扑在你的耳朵上。

你不由自主的把腿为他打开，他的手指在外阴唇上轻轻点了几下。

“好湿啊。光是被吸奶子，都能让你这么爽吗?你看你的水都流下来了。”

他举起手指放在你面前，让你看看上面亮晶晶的淫水。你抓着他的手，一根根把他的手指舔干净。

“自己的味道好吃吗？为什么这么湿？是我亲你的时候湿的还是我吸你奶子的时候湿的？”

你缩起腿又想躲避，却被他强势的掰开。

李灿的手指按上你的阴蒂，指尖轻轻的颤动着给你带来快感，你抓着他的手腕娇喘出声：“灿…好舒服…”李灿不为所动，另一只手向你的小穴探去。

“你的骚阴蒂都爽的立起来了，舒服吗？”

你感受着阴蒂传来的强烈的快感，眼角微微湿润，大脑一片空白只想着在他的手下攀上高潮。

“自己把小穴掰开让老公玩。”在李灿的命令下你颤抖的伸出手把自己的小穴掰开面对着李灿。到像是你不知廉耻主动掰开逼诱惑勾引李灿玩弄一样。淫水顺着大腿根不断流下。

“呜…好爽，骚阴蒂被老公按的好爽，小骚货要爽死了…”

你的阴蒂开始颤抖着准备高潮时，李灿把手缩回来了。你的阴蒂在空气中红肿的颤抖着，想要高潮的想法吞噬掉了你所有的理智。你摆动着腰肢主动用自己的小穴蹭着他粗糙的手掌心，却被他轻轻的掌掴了一下。

这轻轻的一拍更是让你在高潮的边缘不断徘徊。软声地叫着他的名字。

“叫爸爸就让小母狗高潮。”

“爸爸…求求爸爸让小母狗高潮吧…骚逼都给爸爸玩。”

听到了想要听的荤话。李灿按着你的阴蒂狠狠的一转。你如愿以偿的潮吹了。喷出的淫水打湿了李灿的手。


End file.
